


...To Pass the Time

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angie's a doctor and she's treating people, Dom!Genji, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kinbaku, Masturbation, Minor Medical Procedures, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Power Play, Role Reversal, Semi Public, Shibari, Smut, Sub!Angela, Swearing, Syringes/needles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, don't worry it's NOT vore, minor blood, more info in the notes in any case, rope play, the joys of doing this in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: The corridors of Watchpoint: Gibraltar are quiet, and have been for the last few days. Most of the base is either on mission or on leave, giving Genji and Angela this opportunity to experiment outside the bedroom. The morning shift was quiet as can be; not a single patient entered her medbay. After taking an extended lunch break and to make the rest of the day fun, Angela insisted on kinbaku role reversal; something she’s been dying to do for a good long while.





	...To Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

> A day in the life of Angela Ziegler: This fic contains a pretty graphic resetting of a dislocated shoulder, Jesse cuts his hand so a bit of blood and wound care, syringes/needles cause it was a rusty piece of metal and he needs a friggin tetanus shot.
> 
> I say role-reversal because I HC that Genji and Angela are into BDSM and Genji is super into subbing.
> 
> A massive thanks to Magisey for helping plan this fic and for betaing, and as usual catching my Australiana when I'm completely unaware I'm using it xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Angela lets out a slow, ragged breath as Genji’s fingertips expertly ghost her skin. The ropes tighten just that little bit more as he makes the final knot on the small of her back, and she gasps, rolling her head back onto his shoulder and sliding her eyes closed.

A gentle kiss on her neck, fingertips leave a trail like fire along her thighs; catching the knot resting on her clit, the knot above that, then the one after. He checks the bindings around her waist, smoothing the thin, red rope as he goes; each slight pull delectable on her sensitive bud. 

His hands continue up her torso, cupping her breasts and kneading gently. His hardness presses firm in the cleft of her ass, grinding slowly. “Not too tight, I hope,” he whispers, lips fluttering along her jawline. Gentle kisses press behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and a pulse of pleasure through her like lightning.

“It’s fine,” Angela breathes, bringing a hand up and running her fingers through his hair. She admires Genji's handiwork in the mirror. Each knot, every cross of the rope across her hips and waist is precise; an absolute piece of perfection. 

She gasps and grabs a handful of Genji's hair, pulling when Genji rolls her nipples between thumb and finger.

A low rumble of a moan escapes his lips, his head nuzzles against hers. “Do you want to walk around?”

A smile teases Angela’s lips as she stands up straight and does a quick pace of the bedroom. With each step she takes, the rope rubs against her clit in  _ just the right ways,  _ leaving her panting and biting her lip.

Wrapping her arms around Genji’s neck, she presses her body against his, pushing him against the wall. His hands trail down her waist and settle on her ass, squeezing the muscle tight. She kisses Genji with burning desire, his cock resting between their torsos as she grinds, getting off on the rubbing of the rope.

“You should stop, I would not want you to hurt yourself,” Genji whispers, bringing his hands up to her waist.

Angela stops her grinding and looks Genji in the eyes, hands settling on his shoulders; one flesh and blood and the other synthetic. She traces the long scar over his left with a finger. “You are acting as if this is our first time.”

“Well it is our first time doing  _ this _ ,” Genji answers, kissing the tip of her nose. “It’s not too late to untie you if you are having second thoughts.”

Angela rolls her eyes. Genji’s concerns are always welcome but whenever they do a role reversal, he  _ always _ shows too much concern. She is appreciative, don’t get her wrong, it’s just they have a safe word for a  _ reason _ . 

“Genji, I’ve handled worse,” she says, taking a step back. She grabs her bra off the bed, putting it on before grabbing her blue work shirt and slipping it on just to make her intentions known. She looks Genji up and down. “Are you getting dressed, too?”

Genji smirks, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the drawer, putting them on.

“Do we need to wait?” Angela asks, looking at the very obvious bulge in his sweats.

Genji quirks an eyebrow, looking down before looking at her. “Do you  _ think _ this is going down anytime soon?” He asks rhetorically. With a smirk, he stuffs his hand in his pocket, the bulge disappearing. “Better?”

She shakes her head, picking her navy blue slacks off the bed. She lifts her leg to get them in the pants, the rope rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way that leaves her head spinning and a moan escaping her lips. Perhaps this will be more difficult than she is anticipating. Biting her lip, she slides her other leg into the pants and pulls them up, zipping and buttoning them up. 

Taking a deep breath and flicking her head to get her bangs out of her eyes, she looks at Genji, looking on with a raised eyebrow and grin on his face. “What?” 

“I’m going to have so much fun with this.” He rubs his hands together, then the grin disappears from his lips as he stands up straight and tilts his head up, his features replaced with a frown. “Look at you. You can barely dress yourself without losing control.” He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at her, and that look alone could send her into orgasm. “Sit. Allow  _ me _ to finish dressing you.”

Pleasure ripples through her and she bites her lip. Making her movements intentionally slow to avoid damaging the area, she sits on the bed. Genji kneels down, putting on her socks before slipping on her boots and helping her up to standing once more.

She tugs on her shirt and feels the ropes underneath her slacks; baggy enough that the knots aren’t visible. Turning to Genji and giving him one quick peck on the lips, she presses the keypad and the doors open.

Excitement building in her core rapidly with each step, she focuses on her breathing.  _ Deep breath in, then out _ , she repeats in her mind, until she feels a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You need to slow down,” Genji whispers, “you’re walking as if you’re wearing a crotch rope.”

Angela scoffs. “You don’t say?” She slows her steps, and Genji’s hand falls down her back, settling on her ass.

The corridors of Watchpoint: Gibraltar are quiet, and have been for the last few days. Most of the base is either on mission or on leave, giving the two of them this opportunity to experiment outside the bedroom. The morning shift was quiet as can be; not a single patient entered her medbay. After taking an extended lunch break and to make the rest of the day fun, she insisted on kinbaku role reversal; something she’s been  _ dying  _ to do for a good long while.

It isn’t too long before they arrive at the medbay, and she’s immediately taken by surprise as the doors slide open, seeing Jack sitting on one of the beds.

“I was starting to wonder when you would show up,” he grumbles, looking at his shoulder, hand firmly grasping his bicep.

Angela turns to Genji first and they share a look: hers of complete surprise and his of absolute joy. She takes a deep breath before saying, “If you would please lie down, I will be with you in a moment.” She watches as Genji slowly walks up to a bed and lies down, bending his legs at the knees and taking his hand out of his pocket.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jack asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Headache,” Genji groans, pressing a hand to his temple. He can be quite convincing when he needs to be.

“And what’s wrong with you?” Angela asks, sliding on her lab gown and trying her hardest not to get off on every little movement she makes. She slowly approaches Jack, looking at his shoulder.

“I dislocated it training.”

“Again. Well you’re no stranger to this, are you?” Angela asks sarcastically, grabbing his arm by the wrist and just under the elbow. 

“I could have popped it in myself but I know you, you’ll have my ass.”

“I most certainly will,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “Ready?”

He nods, and in one quick, steady motion, she pulls his arm back into place; setting with a pop. Groaning, he brings his hand to his shoulder and rubs, relief washing over his features.

Taking a breath after that movement rubbed her the right way, she sidesteps to the cupboard beside the bed, pulling out a sling. “Now,” she breathes, tying it in a knot and draping it over his head before helping him get his arm in. “Ice and rest. Take ibuprofen for the swelling and no training for a few days. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he mutters, standing up. Rolling his shoulder slightly, he adds, “Thanks, Doc,” before sauntering out of the medbay.

Angela lets out a long, slow breath and rests her hands palm down against the bed. She looks at Genji and he looks back, grinning from ear to ear.

“I was starting to think he would catch on to that,” he says cocky.

She approaches him, the knot rubs hard against her clit, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Just to spite him, she allows herself to give in to orgasm, moaning softly as she brings her hands up to her breasts, fondling; even though it leaves her weak in the knees and almost has her tripping over herself. 

She cups his head and pulls him for a fierce kiss, their tongues dancing together as she weaves her fingers through his hair. When she pulls away, she notices his hand down his sweats. Grabbing his wrist, she barks, “You are not to come until you are inside me.”

“I thought I was supposed to be dom today,” he smirks, pulling his hand out.

“Then act like one!” she retorts before walking away. It is one of his downfalls, it takes reminding for him to stay in character.

She stops and peeks over her shoulder when she hears his feet on the ground. Her breathing hitches as a frown teases his features and he stalks forward, confidence radiating off him.

“You are handling this extremely well. No one knows the strain you are under right now,” he places his hands on her hips, finding the rope underneath and tracing it with his fingers. “No one except you and I.”

He looks up at her and she stands up straight, drawing her shoulders back and placing her hands behind her back. “ _ Arigato kinbakushi. _ ”

“Now, if you speak to me like that again, I will come where and when I please. Do you understand,  _ doeri _ ?”

Her knees weaken again as she hangs off every one of his words; his tone stern and serious. She nods, acknowledging his question.

“I’m sorry,” he says, cupping a hand to his ear. “I didn’t quite hear that.”

“Yes, _ kinbakushi, _ ” she breathes. 

“Good. Now, sit in your office and think about how you have displeased me. If I catch you pleasuring yourself, I will just have to discipline you. Do you understand me,  _ dorei _ ?”

“Yes, _ kinbakushi. _ ” She turns to walk away and Genji slaps her ass, and it takes all her willpower not to break her pace or look over her shoulder. She doesn’t dare look back until she is seated at her desk, seeing Genji lying on the bed closest to her office, enough that he can see in through the open door. 

She watches as he fusses with the blanket over his chest and rests one knee up. She watches as he brings his hand under the blanket and she bites her lip when he moans, the blanket moving with his movements as he jerks off.

She adjusts in her seat, the smallest movement grinds the knot against her oversensitive bud and almost has her on the brink of another orgasm. Giving into temptation, she rolls her hips though keeping her movements minute, even though a part of her wants to show Genji she is getting off on watching him masturbate, only because she  _ wants _ to be disciplined _.  _

That is, until the med bay doors open again. Eyes wide, she holds still, watching Genji calmly bring his hand from under the blanket, peeking to see who has walked in and acting as if he wasn’t just wanking under there.

She stands up and sees Jesse cradling his hand which is wrapped up in Hanzo’s gold sash. Hanzo is by his side, his hands cupping Jesse’s. Switching into Doctor mode as best as she can with a crotch rope rubbing against her after noticing blood on the sash, she directs Jesse to sit on a bed before washing her hands, drying them and putting on gloves. 

“What have you two been up to now?” she asks, looking at the blood stained sash. 

“Oh you know,” Jesse starts, jovial as usual, “just a li’l friendly competition in the training range.”

“Please don’t tell me Hanzo shot you again,” she groans, unwrapping the sash slowly.

“Nah, nothin’ like that.” He winces as the sash is removed, she places it on the bench beside her. “One of the bots refused to budge. We bet winner gets dinner cooked for them, so when I went over to give it a good push... it stabbed me.”

Angela looks at him, frowning. “It stabbed you?”

“Yeah, its frame must have been damaged and broke away. When I pushed on it, it pierced through the outer casing and got me right in the hand.” He wiggles his fingers, causing blood to leach out of the wound. “Was rusty, too.”

Angela huffs. “Of course it was,” she mutters. “You will require a tetanus booster, I’ll have you know.” 

“Whatever you need to do, Doc.”

She nods, looking at Hanzo. “Sorry I blamed you.” 

“It is fine.” He looks at his hands, streaks of blood stain his fingers. 

“Go wash up,” she says, gesturing to the sink behind her with her head. She glances at Genji, now sitting up, who gives a wink before she slowly walks up to her trolley and wheels it over. She grips the handle tight, knuckles white. She’s so wet the knot is sliding over her clit, adding another level of pleasure. 

Taking a breath and holding it, she heads to the fridge and it takes all her willpower to contain her moans, biting the inside of her cheek. She flicks through the various vials, fighting the urge to swish her hips until realising she isn’t paying attention to the names on the vials. On the third sweep, she finds the tetanus booster and quadruple checks the label, because giving Jesse something else would be extremely unprofessional.

Walking back to Jesse, this time she focuses on her breathing, taking one deep breath in, then out. Looking from the vial in her hands, she glances at the men and their eyes are squarely on her.

Her steps falter for a moment, wondering what it was they were looking at. Was her hair out of place? Oh God, did she let out a moan and didn’t realise? She looks at Genji for any clues, but he offers nothing but a subtle frown and a hand pressed to his head.

Ignoring their lingering eyes, she places the vial on the trolley and looks at Jesse’s hand. Picking a square of gauze, she dabs at the blood, exposing a rather small and shallow cut. “You won’t even scar,” she says slowly, cautiously, ensuring her voice is as close to normal without sounding too breathy.

Placing the bloodied gauze in the biohazard bin hanging off the side of the trolley, she walks around the bed to another cupboard and plucks a sterilised metal bowl, opening the wrapping and leaving that on the bench. Each step she takes on the walk back is a brutal reminder of the punishment which was wholly her idea, and it is getting harder and harder to make sure each step looks like her usual gait; to make sure her her hips don’t swing back or her back doesn’t arch. 

She takes a deep breath in, then out as she stands in front of Jesse, relieved that she won’t need to do any more moving. Focusing on what she’s doing, once again saying her actions in her mind as she does them, she opens a bottle of sterile saline and tips that in the bowl before picking up a new square of gauze, soaking it in the saline and dabbing it to the wound. 

She ignores Jesse’s grunts, holding his hand in a near death grip to stop him from pulling away. Once satisfied the wound is clean, she dries it with a fresh piece of gauze, tossing those in the biohazard bin. Taking off her gloves and disposing of them, she puts on a fresh pair and  picks up the dermal regenerator, holding it above his hand before activating it. The yellow light pulses and it is a moment before the wound stops bleeding completely, and it’s only a few more moments before the wound itself is fully closed.

Looking at her trolley, she realises she forgot to stock it up with syringes, and they live on the other side of the medbay. With an internal groan, she begins the slow trek across the room, focussing on breathing in and out slowly; biting her lip and tensing her legs when the pleasure builds in her core at an alarming pace. 

Finally reaching the storage cupboard, she swings the door open and it takes everything not to squeeze her legs together and chase another orgasm. It’s too weird  _ willingly _ coming with her colleagues in the room. She grabs an empty box and stuffs in different sized syringes before closing the cupboard doors and sighing, walking back as best she can without orgasming, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other.

She lets out a breath as she drops the box down on the trolley before regaining her composure and standing up straight. A white hot pulse of pleasure sparks through her at that movement, and she inhales sharply, keeping her eyes trained the trolley because there is no way she can make eye contact with  _ anyone _ right now.

After a moment, she swallows the lump in her throat and once again saying her actions aloud in her mind as she does them, she plucks a one-cc syringe from the box, unwrapping it. Picking up the vial and realising her hands are shaky too late, she fumbles and it drops to the floor.

Well, that is probably the worst thing that could have happened. She can’t exactly tell one of the boys to pick it up without arousing suspicion. She looks at the three of them, and their eyes are all trained on her. Eyes sliding closed, she crouches down slowly, the knot as expected rubs against her bud and there is nothing that can be done about the long, soft moan that escapes her lips.

“You okay down there, Angie?” Jesse asks, concerned.

“Mmmmmhm. Just ah…” she trails off, fighting the urge to roll her hips and chase that orgasm but failing dismally, just letting it happen. She covers her face with her hand; once this is over then she can hopefully regain some shred of composure. 

Then, to make things worse, she hears an almost silent conversation between Hanzo and Genji in Japanese.

_ “I would have expected more professionalism from Overwatch’s leading doctor.” _

_“Well, I think she handled_ that _quite_ _well.”_

Angela pays it no mind, she knows how snarky Hanzo can be and he knows she can understand Japanese. Coming down from the high, she realises she never finished what she was saying and is still crouched on the floor. “Just got a pain in my lower back,” she groans, placing a hand on the knot on her lower back so it at least  _ looks  _ convincing, standing up slowly as the knot drags against her over sensitive bud. She sets her eyes on Jesse and he looks at her, frowning. 

“You sure you’re okay? You’re lookin’ mighty flushed.”

Oh, shit. She didn’t think her blush would show from behind her makeup. She just shakes her head quickly and brushes it off, saying, “I’m fine.”

She glances at Hanzo and Genji and of course he has worked out what’s happened if the flying banter between them is anything to go by. They’re talking too fast and quiet for her to understand in full, but the words “ _of course red”_ and even more embarrassingly _“crotch binding”_ are indication enough. It’s great that the two of them have reconciled but Genji’s need to tell his brother _everything_ is starting to wear thin.

The only good thing to come out of that is the blush that creeps over Hanzo’s cheeks as he completely avoids making eye contact with her.

“What are those two on about?” Jesse asks, peeking over his shoulder.

“You  _ do not  _ want to know,” she groans, hands now steady enough to safely draw the liquid from the vial into the syringe, checking it for bubbles before lifting Jesse’s t-shirt sleeve and injecting him as quick as she can, just to get them out of her medbay.

“Ow! A bit of warning, next time!” Jesse scolds, slapping his hand to his arm the second Angela pulls away. 

_ “Oh, grow up,”  _ she mutters in German, handing him a cotton ball for his arm before disposing of the syringe and vial into a sharps bin and anything else which has blood on it into the biohazard bin.

“I know what that means,” Jesse jabs. “I don’t need to grow up.  _ You  _ need better bedside manner.”

“Jesse McCree, don’t you dare use that tone with me or so help me I will --”

Jesse holds his hands up in front of him. “All right, sheesh, I’m sorry Angie.”

She takes a breath and holds it, filling her cheeks with air before exhaling noisily. She presses a gloved hand to her forehead, saying, “I apologise for my short behaviour, I am just… aggravated.” She glances at Genji and he brings a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Hanzo looks from her to the floor, before walking to Jesse and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Angela turns and grabs Hanzo’s scarf, handing it to him. “You might want to soak this before washing it.” She turns her attention to Jesse, saying “Next time one of the training bots is not responding, wait for Torbjörn to come back and fix it.” She peels off her gloves, tossing them into the biohazard bin.

“Yeah, will do, Doc.” He nods, looking from his palm to her. “And thanks.”

She smiles. “You’re welcome, Jesse.”

Hanzo and Jesse leave the medbay and the second the doors are closed she walks over to Genji and grabs his hand, dragging him to her office. 

“Breaking character again?” Genji teases.

She closes her door with a slam, pushing Genji against the wall. “You will fuck me here and now, Genji.”

“And what if Ana walks in with a mystery ailment? We’ve seen everyone else on base in the last half an hour.”

“I don’t fucking care,” Angela breathes, hiking Genji’s sweatpants down and taking his throbbing length into her hands, tugging hard. “You think we’re going to be having sex for longer than a minute?”

“Hey!” Genji scoffs. “I can last longer than that!” 

She winks, falling to her knees and wrapping her lips around his cock. The moan that he makes is music to her ears, grabbing him by the base and matching her sucking with her tugging, hollowing her cheeks, running her tongue along the underside of his cock before encircling the glans. The salty taste of precome touches her tongue; she exhales sharply and rolls her hips. She needs him, and she needs him now. Expediting their session, she flicks the tip of her tongue rapidly on the frenulum.

“Ah… Ah… Angela,” Genji groans, hands grabbing her head. She pulls back and stands, the knot rubs against her clit, rousing a moan from her lips. 

“Get this fucking thing off me,” she whispers in Genji’s ear. Turning around, she slides off her lab coat and tosses it to the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, sliding them down and stepping out of one leg, leaning against her desk. She gasps and flinches as Genji unties the knots, pulling them gently as they fall away. 

She moans again as two fingers rub her folds. “You’re so fucking wet,” Genji whispers as he massages her over sensitive clit before plunging them into her. 

“Genji,” she moans, shuddering and rolling her hips, fucking his fingers. She feels full, but not full enough and it is no time before he withdraws them. She waits in anticipation, practically shaking from the teasing and overstimulation and  _ needing _ to feel full; the only fullness Genji can give her.

Genji kicks her leg and she spreads her legs further apart as his hand on her back pushes down. Forearms resting against the desk, she waits and waits, growing impatient with each passing moment.

It feels like an eternity before she feels Genji probing her entrance with his cock, pushing in slowly. He fills her up, pushing against her walls and radiating white hot pleasure through her body. He thrusts hard and fast, dragging the hand on her back to her hips, gripping tight as the office fills with their moans and skin slapping on skin.

She moans his name over and over, tightening around him and arching her back. He grabs her hair and pulls, the burn on her scalp is delectable and exactly what she needs to ride out the high. Kisses against the nape of her neck, sucking and teeth grazing the sensitive flesh as his thrusts shallow, moaning against her skin before he finally stops. 

She smirks closing her eyes as he rests his weight against hers, enjoying the afterglow and the subtle twitch of his cock inside her. “It was all worth it for that,” Angela breathes, giggling as Genji kisses her neck again.

“Even coming in front of my brother?”

“Was he mortified?  _ Please  _ tell me he was mortified.”

“He mentioned something about wanting to wash his ears with bleach and I told him it doesn’t work like that.”

She laughs, resting her weight on her forearms. She lets out a breath as Genji pulls out, feeling empty and cold without his body perfectly pressed against hers. Standing, she watches as he walks around to the other side of the desk and opens the drawer, grabbing the two washcloths and spare pair of underwear stashed away just for an occasion like this. She cleans between her legs before slipping on the underwear, hiking up her pants and joining Genji on the other side of her desk, kissing him slow and sensual. 

“You're no longer glowing bright red,” Genji whispers.

“Is that how he knew?”

“You were red from your ears,” a fingertip traces the outer shell, down her neck before stopping on her chest, just above her cleavage, “down to your chest. You almost looked like you were going to combust.”

Angela smiles, pulling Genji's hand up and kissing his knuckles. “I’m in the mood for a coffee,” Angela says, feeling all kinds of exhausted. “Care to join me?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do than enjoy your company,” Genji says, offering his elbow. 

Angela giggles, linking her arm around his. Quiet days like this are always her favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Ropeplay as depicted in this fic is actually quite dangerous and should not be attempted without research and trying it over clothes first.
> 
> I HC that all OW women are on birth control so no questions/comments about Gency babies please, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you should use condoms IRL. Safe sex, folks!!
> 
> Dorei = slave in a strict BDSM sense only  
> Kinbakushi = Rope Master/Bondage Master
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, let me know in the comments! I'm also on [Tumblr!](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) Stop by for a chat!


End file.
